Never Let Me Down
by ViciousRejects
Summary: A song-fic to David Bowie's 'Never Let Me Down' I did this for Conner so he could get his kiss... now its still going to Silver Sparkling Angel Wings...
1. Default Chapter

This is for Conner. You get your kiss now. This is a song-fic for David Bowie's song 'Never Let Me Down' on the Never Let Me Down c.d. The first time I heard this song I pictured Jareth and Sarah singing it to each other. Well… here we go…

Labyrinth

Sarah had just gotten back to her apartment after a big party for her friend's 21st birthday. She should have had a lot of fun. She was 20 now and next year, this would be her. She still had her long dark brown hair, but it now had red and caramel streaks going through it. She was wearing dark eyeliner and pink lip-gloss. All night, guys were dancing with her, because she was the prettiest girl there. The more guys she danced with, the more and more she wished Jareth were the one dancing with her instead of these guys.

One guy tried to make out with Sarah. It was obvious he was drunk, so she pushed him away.

To lift her spirits, she decided to turn on Never Let Me Down. She turned it on, but the c.d. wouldn't play. She started singing to herself, but with a twist.

When I believed in nothing 

_**I called his name**_

Suddenly, she felt another presence in the room. She turned around to see, Jareth, standing by her door.

_**Trapped in a high-dollar joint in some place**_

_**I called her name**_

Sarah just stared blankly at him, amazed he was even there, let alone singing to her.

_**And though my days were slipping by**_

_**And nights so cruel I thought I'd die**_

_**She danced her little dance till' it made me cry**_

_**She was shaking like this honey doing that**_

He motioned for Sarah to sing the next part, and she did.

_**When I needed soul revival**_

_**I called your name**_

Jareth then sang the next part, giving her his hand, motioning for her to dance with him.

When I was falling to pieces 

_**I screamed in pain**_

_**Your soothing hand that turned me round**_

_**A love so real swept over me**_

_**You danced your little dance till' it made me cry**_

_**You were shaking like this honey doing that.**_

Sarah stopped the song for a minute and said, "I can't believe you came."

Jareth, back into the song, sang the next part.

I'd never let you down 

Sarah then sang the next part.

He never let me down 

Then it was Jareth's turn.

Never let me down 

_**She never let me down**_

Sarah, still in shock that he was actually here, gently kissed his cheek. He whispered to her, "I have to go. A baby." Sarah was amazed that he was just going to leave her here. He then sang his next part.

When all your faith is failing 

_**Call my name**_

_**When you got nothing coming**_

_**Call my name**_

He then disappeared. Sarah was so upset and thought he would never come back so she did what any other girl would do, she cried. She walked over to go into the bathroom to wash off her face.

She went into her bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and opened the door. When she came out, there was a man sitting on her couch. She recognizes him as the jerk from the party so she was really scared. He turned around and started walking towards her. She took her broom and tried to hit him with it. He caught it and swung her around and into him. He then punched her hard in the face. Sarah screamed for the only one that could help her, "JARETH!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and Sarah watched as the man went skydiving out the window. Jareth then picked her up and took her over to the couch. The mark the man had left was beginning to bruise, so he healed it. He then cradled her in his arms and looked at her. He could tell she wasn't happy aboveground, so he asked her, "Sarah, I am going to ask this once more. Will you come underground with me and become my queen so you can be treated like the queen you are?"

She smiled and simply said, "Yes." Just like that, they were gone.

Sarah was now on a very comfortable bed in the middle of a huge room. She was in Jareth's arms and he was laying next to her, so she thought this was probably his room. Jareth asked, "Will you be okay down here with me for eternity?"

Sarah then started to sing where they had left off.

I'll be strong through all it takes 

Jareth took over, smiling and kissing her on the lips.

I'll cover your head till' the bad stuff breaks I'll dance my little dance until it makes you smile Shaking like this honey doing that 

Sarah was tired and said the words,

I'll never let you down 

Before falling asleep, she heard Jareth say, "This will be our wedding song."

She nodded and then fell asleep.

The last thing Jareth said falling asleep with Sarah in his arms was

I'll never let you down 

HjgklkhjgkhljkhjjlhjhljkhljkhljkhljkhJarethAndSarahShouldBeTogetherhjhkjjhkjjhkjjhkj

Cheesy I know… please review anyway!

Sorry Amber… revenge for calling me an Alcoholic!


	2. Chapter 2

This is for Sparkling Silver Angel Wings… I'm going to keep this story going just for you babe! Maybe about… I don't know… 5 chapters. When I get bored… I'll write something for you.

-Never Let Me Down-

-

-Chapter 2-

It had been 6 months since the night Jareth had saved her from her life. She loved how her life was now and never wanted it to end, luckily it never would. The days were filled with learning about becoming a queen and spending time with Jareth. At night, she would happily fall asleep in his arms. She loved how everything had turned out and it was about to get even better. In a month, she and Jareth would be married.

Sarah felt a tickling going across her face, almost in figure 8's. Whatever it was, she pushed it away, only for it to come back again. She opened her eyes and wasn't surprised by what she saw. Jareth was on his side letting his hair lightly touch her face.

"Morning." He said and smiled.

"No it isn't." She said going under the blankets. Jareth laughed before joining her under the covers of the bed that was the size of two king sized beds put together.

She was wide-awake, but didn't feel like getting up, or opening her eyes. (A.N. I know the feeling well!) Jareth was used to her morning routine. He would wake her up in some type of odd way, she would go under the covers, he would join her, they would site there for about an hour or until the both got hungry.

He pulled her on top of him, which made her eyes shoot open. He then captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He then looked into her eyes and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just can't believe I have you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." He lifted his head up and kissed her again, rolling her onto her back.

After about 10 minutes of kissing and fighting to be on top, there came a knocking on the door. They came out from under the covers and Jareth, still holding Sarah in his arms, bid the visitor in.

The knocking came from Jaclyn, the castles messenger. She was beautiful with her wavy blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She looked about 16 and was the sweetest person Sarah had ever met. She was human and had lived aboveground for a few years, so Sarah could talk to her about aboveground things. "Your Majesty, King Martol and Lord Taylon are in the conference room."

"Okay, please tell them we will be there shortly." Jareth said and nodded the girl away. She smiled at Sarah momentarily and left the room.

"What with this 'we' stuff?" Sarah asked when she had left the room.

"They will no doubt wish to meet you, love. No time like the present." Sarah lifted her hand to her mouth and bit her thumbnail. Jareth, realizing this was her regular nervous habit, pulled her hand away. "Stop that. You'll be fine, I'm sure of that." He kissed her hand and pulled her out of bed.

"What should I wear?" She asked, fighting the urge to bit her thumbnail.

"Whatever you wish. You need not impress them, Sarah." He smiled at her and she walked to her closet.

She picked the pale blue gown with the medium sized train. She brushed her hair straight and pulled half of it into a white ribbon. She didn't even notice Jareth come up behind her.

"It's missing something." He said eyeing her. Obviously he was confusing her, so he brought out his gift for her. It was a smaller version of the crest of his kingdom. She turned around and kissed him hard on the lips. When they separated, Jareth said, "Come on now, we can't keep them waiting." Noticing Sarah's nervous look, he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "You'll do fine."

"What if I don't? What id I do something incredible stupid?" Jareth covered her mouth with his hand.

"If you are about to do something, I'll give your leg a small squeeze. That will be out sign. If you really don't feel you need a minute, just ask to be excused."

"Okay." Sarah sighed. Jareth pulled her to her feet and offered her his arm. Usually he would take her hand, but she thought that mist bust me more formal. While they were walking to the conference room, Jareth told Sarah what to do, and what not to do.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, don't look anyone in the eye. Address me by title. Let me pull out the chair for you. I will lead you to your seat. If you are confused about anything, just take my hand." By the time his speech was over, they were at the conference room doors. "Okay, now let's do this." The doors opened and the men inside stood. Jareth led her to her chair, pulled it out, and then took his own seat.

"Good morning gentleman." Jareth greeted. He was all Goblin Kingly now.

"Good morning Jareth. Who is this lovely lady?" One man asked. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he wasn't too bad looking.

"I'm-" Jareth squeezed her leg and she immediately stopped mid-sentence.

"This is Lady Sarah from aboveground. She is my fiancé." Jareth said and gave her a smile.

"A mortal? Really Jareth! Why would you want one of those for?" An older man said from across the table, next to the younger man.

"Now father, mortals have some values."

"Yeah, mortals are only good for baby making and they live for only a few centuries. Plus, they are stupid and ugly."

"Father, I am sure Jareth has gotten around the short life span. Lady Sarah, if you'd be so kind as to come over here so we can get a better look at you." Sarah was confused and grabbed Jareth's hand. He whispered "yes" and she went to the man across the table.

"Look at her. This mortal is very pretty. Look at her eyes. I don't think I've ever seen a lovelier pair of eyes. She knew to ask Jareth's permission to get up, so she must be intelligent."

"I've seen prettier."

"Please excuse my father. You may sit down now." Sarah walked back over, and Jareth pulled her chair out for her again.

"I still think you should have married Jillian." This made Jareth very uncomfortable. "In fact, she is here. JILLIAN!" The man called and then a beautiful red head girl walked in. She had ice blue eyes that didn't even look real.

"Jareth!" The girl screeched and ran towards him. Jareth stood and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. This made Sarah completely jealous, but she wouldn't let anyone see that. _He is SO going to get it! _The girl pulled up a chair and put it between Sarah and Jareth and sat in it.

"Jillian, may I introduce you to Sarah, my fiancé." The girl looked at Sarah and then looked back to Jareth.

"She's okay." was all she said. The rest of the conference was spent in agony for Sarah. Jillian would whisper flirty things in Jareth's ear and he would smile and laugh. If she had gotten any closer, she'd be in his lap.

When they finally left, Sarah was so upset. As soon as the doors closed, Sarah looked at Jareth with tears in her eyes and ran from the room.

"Sarah!" He called running after her. At the sound of his voice, she ran as fast as she could to the library. She took a chair and put it on the back legs against the knob of the door. She did the same to the door that lead from their room.

She grabbed her mp3 player that Jareth had allowed her to bring from aboveground, and turned it up on full blast. By this time the tears were streaming down her face. She didn't even care when she saw the door begin to rattle from Jareth trying to get in.

Jareth had run through the halls of his castles faster than he did during a war. He knew exactly where she would go. When he got to the library doors, he found she had somehow locked it. He ran to the door that joined the library to his room, but it was also somehow locked. He cursed in goblin before using him magic to get into the library.

Sarah saw him enter, but didn't turn off her music or look at him. Jareth was getting tired of this so he walked over to her, made her mp3 player disappear, and picked her up. When he got her back into their room, he put her on the bed and waved his hand over her.

"Just and immobility spell so you cant go running away from me." He said matter-of-factly. "Why are you so upset with me?"

"Jillian!" She squeaked out.

"What of her? She means nothing to me! You should know that! You are the woman that I love, not Jillian!" He said turning around. "You obviously need some time alone."

"Where are you going?" She asked from the bed, still unable to move.

"My study. I have work to do that I have put off while trying to make plans with you for our wedding. You need time to think about weather or not its still going to happen." He walked out of the door and magically locked it. Sarah, being able to move again, jumped off the bed.

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" She yelled aloud. She went over to the balcony doors, which were for some reason or another, open. She looked out over the labyrinth until she spotted a beautiful garden about half a mile away. She looked to her side to see the ladder that the servants had used earlier that day to put up bird feeders. She reached out and grabbed it, and so that she could climb down, moved it in front of her. The garden would be the perfect place to sit and think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah was about half way down the ladder when it started to sway and the steps were getting weaker.

"Okay, don't panic." She said to herself. She went about 2 more steps before it collapsed and she fell 3 stories. Her wrist hurt like a mother. "It's probably broken." She said standing up. She looked over in the direction of Jareth's study; he was hard at work and didn't seem to notice her accident. She got up and quietly walked away.

She had been walking for about 3 hours and it was now dark. She knew that Jareth would be worried when he found her not in their room. She knew he would come after her and act ticked when he found her. She was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't see the little man before tripping over him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said getting up and helping the man to his feet.

"I'm okay. Sarah?"

"Hoggle?"

"It is you! What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get back to the castle. I.."

"You didn't wish another child away did you?" He asked in a rush.

"No! I just… I really need to get back to the castle."

"Would you like some help?" He asked sweetly.

"That won't be necessary Haggle." Jareth's voice startled Sarah and she spun around to see him. "I am here to take my fiancé back to my castle."

"Your fi-fi-fiance?" Hoggle stammered.

"Yes Hoggle, I am getting married to Jareth." She said feeling a bit guilty about it.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing! I used nothing but me to win her over!" Jareth said taking threatening steps toward Hoggle, scaring the crap out of him.

"Jareth! Stop!" Sarah said stepping in front of Hoggle.

"Come Sarah, were going home." He held out his hand to her and she took it.

"Bye Hoggle, I hope you will come to my wedding." Sarah said fading from view.

When she and Jareth arrived back in Jareth's study, he didn't release her hand. "Why were you out there? I was worried."

_I knew he was going to do it! Act all mad and then reveal his true feelings later! _"I was mad. I saw a garden and thought that it be nice to go think over there. I went out through the window and went down a ladder, fell, walked, and found Hoggle."

"You fell? Did you hurt anything?" He asked worried.

"My wrist, but that's all."

"Which one?" she lifted her other wrist and he looked at it. "It's broken. MARNA!" He yelled and a small elfin woman appeared. She was blonde and had green eyes.

"Yes your majesty?" She asked, lounging on the windowsill.

"Lady Sarah has a broken wrist."

"Say no more." She grabbed Sarah's wrist and massaged it. After about 30 seconds, the girl stopped and looked at Sarah. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She nodded and disappeared.

"Don't ever leave the castle without telling me. You have no idea what could have happened to you."

"You have no idea how much that hurt when you were all over Jillian!"

"Sarah, Jillian is none of your concern. There is nothing I see in her. She doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Still! It hurts seeing a girl all over your husband-to-be! How would you feel if some guy were all over me?" Jareth thought about this and realized she was right. He leaned in and kissed her hard. She didn't pull away, she responded by wrapping her arms around his head and kissed him back.

"So the wedding is still on?" He asked after they broke the kiss.

"Of course." He smiled and kissed her again. They were back to the way they usually were.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks went by the same. Planning for the wedding, meetings with nobles, Sarah had found out that Taylon had been the nicest of all of them. The others just seemed to see her as a baby-making machine.

"That will all change after you become queen and are no longer mortal." Jareth would assure her.

Sarah was now out with Jacklyn shopping for a dress. "What do you think Jacklyn?"

"Please call me Jackie. I like the first one. This one just seems too, ordinary. You're marrying a king. You can get the most expensive dress in the entire underground if you wish it."

"I know I could, but I don't want people thinking I'm a gold digger. I love Jareth for who he is, not his title or his money. I want people to realize that." Sarah said in a way that there would be no doubt in anyone's mind that she didn't love him for his heart and not his money.

"I know you do, but I still like the first one." Jackie said with a smile.

"You know what, so do I!" The first dress Sarah had tried on was beautiful. It had a beautiful pattern in gold over the breasts and on the very bottom and train. The top was square and covered all but a little bit of cleavage.

Sarah went back into the dressing room and Jackie walked up to the pay counter. "Wait a minute! Don't you want a dress?" Sarah asked her.

"Sarah, I have to take roll at your wedding. I'd love to be there, but I need to do my job." Jackie said sadly.

"Bull crap! You are going to have the day off; you are going to be at my wedding." Sarah said completely serious, hand on her hip.

"Really? Sarah that would be great!" Jackie said hugging Sarah.

"Good, now go pick out a dress."

About an hour later, Jackie had picked out a beautiful maroon dress with diamonds and a long train. It looked great on her. They checked out and headed back to the castle.

When they arrived there, Sarah went straight for Jareth's study.

"Sorry, my lady, but His Majesty said not to let anyone enter." The doorknocker said.

"Why not?" She asked. If she could confuse these two enough, they would let her in.

"We can't tell you." They answered.

"Why not?" She asked again.

"We don't know. And don't think you can confuse us into letting you in." The smarter one said.

"Fine, will you tell him that his bride-to-be is back?" They nodded and Sarah walked away.

Sarah went into the library and must have dozed off because she awoke to Jareth kissing her softly on the lips. "I thought I told the door knockers to let nobody in."

"Oh, I'm sure later you will be happy that I said that. I have a surprise for you." He said with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"No, not until after dinner." He said pulling her to her feet and down the hall to the dining room.

Sarah rushed through dinner, Jareth laughed because he knew she really wanted her surprise. "I'm done!" She yelled after about 10 minutes.

"One that is a new record. Two, I am not finished." He said with a smile.

"Jareth." She whined.

"Sarah." He mimicked. She gave him an annoyed look. "Fine, send her in!" He yelled.

Sarah screamed when she saw her best friend Maria come into the room. Maria was the one who had the party that night. "Maria!"

"Sarah!" The two girls ran for each other and hugged.

"I have brought Maria down here for our wedding. I'm sure you would like someone here for you other than Jackie." He said walking up behind her.

"One, you guessed correctly, and two, I let her have the day off for our wedding." She said kind of nervously.

"That's fine. Some of the fae need to do something themselves. Lazy ass creatures." Jareth said and Sarah laughed. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." Sarah replied just before Jareth's mouth came crashing down on hers.

"Oh, get a room!" Maria yelled from where she was now sitting.

"Gladly!" Jareth said picking Sarah up in the bridal style. Sarah hit him over the head and he laughed as he sat her down. "Well, I will leave you two to yourselves." He kissed Sarah on the cheek again and left the room.

Authors Notes:

Okie Dokie people! Review. It's almost done! Woo hoo!

If you want to see Sarah's wedding dress, go here

http:destinationweddinggowns. com/ saledg13045061.html

just take away the spaces

If you want to see Jackie's dress, go here!

http:www. shopshop. com/ B7009.htm

again, take away the spaces!


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God, I can't believe he brought you down here!" Sarah said excitedly.

"I can't believe your getting married and to a king at that!" Maria said.

"Me either." Sarah said dreamy eyed. "So how is everyone at home?" Sarah asked. Maria looked down. "Maria, is everything okay?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Everyone misses you so much. Since they never found your body they couldn't charge anyone for murder, thank god. Toby is freaked out but doesn't know exactly what I going on. Your father seems upset but not upset enough. Father's should be more upset by this than he seems to be. Karen thinks that you just upped and left one night and didn't want to be found." Maria said with a serious expression on her face.

"Maria, I am so sorry for putting everyone through all of this! I feel horrible." Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

"No, Sarah! All I ever wanted was for your life to turn around and actually have some happiness in it. It has and I couldn't be happier. Never regret your decision of joining Jareth down here." Maria said sternly.

"Thank you Mia." Sarah said going back to her childhood nickname. She wiped her tears away. "Hey, come on let's go to my library. We can sleep in there tonight." Sarah said walking towards the door.

"What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay! So long and goodnight! So long and goodnight!" Sarah and Maria sang together while doing the monkey walk, putting one leg in front of the other persons alternating left and right, all the way to Sarah's library.

"Good day, milady." Jaclyn said when she saw Sarah with another woman.

"Jackie! What have I told you about that?" Sarah said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I thought that since you were in the presence of others," she trailed off.

"No! This is just Maria, my best friend from Aboveground." Sarah told her. "Oh! Intro! Maria, Jackie. Jackie, Maria." Sarah said just like that turtle in 'Finding Nemo.' (A.N. I LOVE that movie!)

"Jackie? Sweet!" Maria answered.

"Totally." Sarah said still in the turtle voice. Sarah and Maria laughed and Jackie looked a bit confused.

"Yeah, and if you call me 'milady' I'll hurt you!" Maria said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, okay He-man. Jackie can you bring some blankets and pillows to my library? Oh, and tell Jareth that we will be sleeping in there tonight?"

"Sure thing Sarah. I'll be right back with those blankets." Jackie said smiling and walking away.

"Good evening Sarah!" One of the doorknockers said making Maria jump at least 3 feet. Sarah and the doorknockers laughed.

"What the heck?" Maria said staring at the knockers on Sarah's library doors.

"Maria these are Walter and Dante." Sarah said. "Another intro."

"Which one is which?" Maria asked.

"Walter has the thing through his nose and Dante has it through his earlobes." Sarah explained.

"Oh." Maria said shortly.

"Hey, how about giving us a little knock?" Dante asked.

"Yeah please." Walter pleaded.

"Um, okay." Maria said as she hesitantly reached out and grabbed Dante's ring. She knocked very softly against the door.

"Oh, come on! You can do better than that!" Dante encouraged her.

This time she knocked loud and hard. This made them cheer with delight making Sarah laugh.

"Me next! Me next!" Walter called. Maria did the same thing with him and they cheered louder.

"AGAIN!" Dante cried.

"No guys, we will later okay?" Sarah said smiling.

"Aw, come on! One more time?" Walter pleaded.

"Fine. One more." Sarah took both of their rings and knocked loudly. They cheered again and opened the doors.

Maria and Sarah sat in the library for about 10 minutes before Jackie came back. Sarah gave her the rest of the day off and invited her to join them for a while.

Sarah and Maria were trying to explain what a television was when Jareth walked in.

"There's our star knocker!" Dante called when the doors opened.

"Jareth never knocks!" Walter complained and received an evil glare. He moved his eyes back and forth so that he didn't have to face the king's angry eyes and Dante laughed.

"Aw, come on Jareth! Give them a knock!" Maria said. He rolled his eyes and knocked. They cheered again and then immediately closed afraid of Jareth.

"So what are you doing here buddy?" Maria asked.

"Well Sarah and I haven't spent a night without each other since she arrived here and I would hate to put a black mark on our record." Jareth said winking at Sarah. Sarah laughed and blushed.

"Hey Sarah, do you remember demon child?" Maria asked.

"Oh my god yes!" Sarah said laughing.

"That was so funny! I thought she was awake!" Maria screamed.

"Oh I know!" Sarah agreed.

"What?" Jackie asked. It was the first word out of her mouth in 10 minutes, since Jareth had entered the room.

"She speaks!" Jareth commented. This made Jackie blush out of embarrassment. She had never spent more than about 30 seconds in Jareth's presence before now.

"Yeah. Jackie you can talk to Jareth just like you talk to me." Sarah told her.

"No need to be nervous Jaclyn." Jareth told her. He hated being seen as someone who you should fear, the villain.

"Okay, well Katie was sleeping and starts moving like she's swimming. We all started laughing. Suddenly, she stops and leaps up off the floor, her eyes still closed. She moves her head to look to the side and points. Then she jumps and does a belly flop on the floor. I thought she was awake, so I went over and pulled her eye open, she was asleep. We all thought she was possessed or something and all slept on the other side of Sarah's basement! It was so funny!" Maria told them and they all laughed, especially Sarah and Maria.

"Wow, how long have you guys been friends?" Jackie asked.

"17 years and counting." Maria answered.

"And your 18 now?" Jackie asked.

"Yup, we've been best friends our entire life." Sarah said with a smile on her face.

About 5 hours went by of story telling from all four of them. Jackie, after a while, started to feel comfortable being around royalty and began to talk more and more. She realized that after Jareth's embarrassing stories that he was more like them than she ever thought possible. She always thought royalty was, well, perfect.

It was now about 13:00 and they all decided to get some sleep. They were all going to go into the Goblin City tomorrow, and no doubt, with Maria being there, wreak havoc.

Authors Notes:

Guys I am so sorry! I have been so busy lately and had like a month long writers block and this past week was very sad for my family becuase it was my grandmother's 6 year death anniversary so I couldn' write. I thank you all for sticking around and waiting for this next chapter and I hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
